


The Secrets Of Sethius Amladaris

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: One shot I wrote back in September about Corypheus.





	The Secrets Of Sethius Amladaris

She was beautiful beyond compare.

Even when she lay dying in his chambers on the bed of silks and furs where they had spent many nights together entwined in passion or in silent contentment, he could still see her beauty. Eyes of deepest green that would stare out of a face covered by a mask the finest silverite when out of these rooms. Hair black as the night with silver strands of starlight that come visible when the light hit it just so. He had spent many times brushing it, watching her fix it in intricate braids and styles. Flawless ivory skin he had kissed every inch of, her body the only thing besides Dumat he worshiped with undying devotion. Even in those times they had been together, they worshipped the Old God with unparalleled fervor.

Yes. He could still see her beauty. Even as the poison that ran through her veins - a poison that inflicted even greater agony when magic was used to try and heal her. He could still see the woman he loved. Whether because of the glamour she invoked while he sat with her, or through eyes that never looked upon another as he had looked upon her, it is unknown to him even now.

He still can taste the sting of agony as he latched his mouth onto hers that final moment she died. The weight of her body in his arms until she had grown cold and rigid. The blighted lyrium infused in his body makes it easy to remember. Too easy almost. The muffled sobs of pain from those last hours mixing with sounds of bliss from other times of his memories, running together and making him hunger for her.

He bears no illusion of this attempt to breach the Fade. He will not be going to the heart of that place this time to obtain the secrets of god hood and thus being shown how to return him to her in a perfect vessel. No. This time he will breach the Fade and take it by force. He will sit upon that throne and become the god this world needs. He will use that power and remake the world as it should be.

And he **will** bring her back.

He will bring her back in a perfect vessel that will never age, never become sick, never die.

Together they will have the world bow to them as they rule it for eternity.

 

 


End file.
